A Long Way From Home
by afallenstar
Summary: It combines mainly the end of the second one with Tokyo drift. Roman Pearce, Brian O Connor and will include the gang from the first one. What happens when you meet with strangers and can't give up a career you love. Will Brian and Mai get a second chance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Editor's note: a combination of the fast & the furious, Tokyo drift and 2Fast 2Furious.

"I live my life a quarter mile at a time. For those ten seconds or less I'm free." Dom's voice rang in my head. "You Bastard!" Mai tried to throw a punch at me. Why? For being a cop. We were sitting on top of her car and cuddling. "I don't want to loose you plus you're the first boyfriend Dom has given his approval on." "Well then let's keep it that way." I replied. "Let's." "Look I know someone in Tokyo who can hook you too losers up." Tej told me. "Hook us up?" I asked him. "Hook you up in the money hook you up big time." Tej said. "It's not criminal – "Brian Brian let the man speak I was going to take my time and go for some Jamaican pussy but I'll hear the man out." Roman said standing next to me. "Well I don't know." I said slowly. "You keep racing in America you keep shutting all of us down weren't you planning on going somewhere?" Tej asked me. "Shit I'd go if I could leave this hell hole. But I didn't steal money from a drug lord and technically the FBI." Sukie interrupted. I laughed. "That's my boy." "Come on man DK will have one of his men introduce himself to you." "DK?" I asked puzzled. "Drift King." Mai walked up to me. "Don't do it B-." I woke up with sweat all over my face.

"Yo Brian you all right?" Roman had remove his headphones. "I'm fine man just a bad dream that's all man." "You thinking about her again?" Roman asked. "Thinking about them again." "No contact numbers man?" Roman asked. "Dom changed his cell and Mai changed hers." I said bitterly. "Okay man cool it relax we'll get settled into Tokyo once we get vacation time I'll show you Jamaica man." "What is your obsession with Jamaica?" I asked him. "Beautiful beeches and beautiful girls." "Mai was a beautiful girl." "So was Monica." "And your point being?" "We will be landing in Tokyo shortly please fasten your seatbelt." The stewardess said something else but I ignored her. "Thank God maybe now you'll relax!" Roman said rolling his eyes. I ignored him and stared out at Japan and well mostly Tokyo.

We made it through security. Despite it being five in the morning the airport was still crowded. I pulled Roman into a coffee shop. "What man?" We still each had our carry on bags well back packs more like. I kept an extremely careful eye on mine. Roman had his hands clutched around his. I ordered a cup of coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich. Yes they had American food there I just wasn't willing to try new things. I was trying to shove memories of Mai and Dom some of Monica and Agent Bilkins out of my head.

Roman hired the Taxi while I carried our luggage. Mine and his. Traffic was heavy. "Man I can't believe we're doing this man this is cool." "Mmm." I said. "Will you say more than one word to me Brian? Maybe I should tell DK not to use you. We've got a meeting with him tomorrow and you need to be able to say more then mmm or he'll think your some pussy whipped cop." "Yeah okay there full sentence happy." "Much better." I hauled our stuff into the back of the cab. The driver decided to help me. We climbed in. The first two nights we would be staying in a hotel. After that we would be living if all went well in buildings owned by DK's father.

Roman took his bag up to the Hotel room. It was a suite it wasn't bad for something we didn't have to pay for. DK's uncle ran the business and had been very generous. I was trying to unpack when Roman grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. "You will not be depressed because depressed people I will not hang out with. Quit kicking a dead horse B. Now come on get your swim trunks lets go this hotel had a pool." "But – "Get your swim trunks." Roman barked. "Okay okay." I did. Ten minutes later I followed him down the stairs. Maybe he had a point.


	2. Hired help and news revealed

Chapter 2

Editor's note: Her name was Mia. In Italian, it means mine. I don't know if Mai is a real word, but it wasn't the name of Dominic's sister.

Dialog should be spaced out so that each time the speaker changes you start a new line.

Pretty thin on plot and writing skill. I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks I'll keep that in mind I was just writing an introductory chapter anyway the plot will thicken and hopefully people will still enjoy! 

good job continue I am always glad to hear people like it!

It's a good start, and I can't wait to see what you come out with next. Please up-date soon.

AnaDry Again thanks! I'll keep trying to update these as much as I can! I appreciate all the reviews really!

"He said his man would pick us up." Roman said. "You're seriously considering this?" I asked him dumbfounded. "I bought you here with me didn't I so you're considering it to and here it's easier to evade the law with crooked cops working for big guns if you know what I mean." Roman said. "I don't know brah." I said. "Oh come on B don't chicken out on me now." Roman said. "What if I'm able to find Mia." "Christ Brian for the last time let her go! She's gone. There's nothing you and I can do about it. We'll find you some nice Japanese pussy aight?" "I can't just forget about her man." I said. "Well try harder because you're not messing up our deal." Roman stormed out into the lobby of the Hotel room.

Reluctantly I joined him downstairs. I was becoming increasingly moody and unfair to Roman. Stop it I told myself. Just for once please stop it. "Yo are man's here." Roman said. "Are you sure?" I asked. " Who else would have a car like that it's meeting time. Now B is your head out of the clouds yet?" He asked me. "Yes."  
A black dude with dreads and brown eyes pulled up in a neon green Volkswagen Touran I shit you not. I almost laughed but decided not to. The dashboard had fuzz for Christ sake but this could mean a job for me and my bro Roman so I kept my mouth shut. Riding passenger was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Okay she was nothing like Mia no one could come close but damn she was fine. "I'm Neela and this is Twinkie. You'll work for our boss delivering packages when he says to. You'll be given a trial run for a month and oh yes you'll need transports." Neela said. "I'm liking this already Roman Pierce." Roman said shaking her hand. "Neela I'm the Drift King's girl. Get in."

We obeyed. I slid in the back seat the fuzz was annoying but Twinkie was a man who obviously enjoyed his ride and had it good with the boss. We walked into a crowded Japanese bar. People stared and whispered at us. Twinkie led us to a white boy. Neela scooted next to him in the booth. Twinkie motioned for us to sit next to him. I kept watch on the crowd. An old man surrounded by a dozen men all with hidden arms no doubt seemed to be watching us just as carefully as I was watching the crowd.

"So you know my man Tej." He said. "Yeah I know him how do you know him?" I asked him. He folded his arms. "When my mother and I lived in Texas Tej lived there with me. He was running a coke business that got busted on by the cops by my mother so Tej had to pack it up and live the good life in Miami." He said. "Nice of your mom." "Yeah well she never did understand my fascination with cars my father a little better." He said. "Every time I showed up to my fathers house he called the cops." Everyone laughed. That anecdote usually worked. "So you interested in working for me?" "Hell ya man." Roman said. "Best friend a guy good ask for." I said. Roman nodded. "All right tell you what there's a little party going on down at the place we always have one. My boss will want to make sure you're worthy of a business transaction with you." He nodded to the old Japanese dude. "I'm Sean but everybody calls me DK." "What for?" Roman asked. "It stands for Drift King." Sean said. "Drifting what's that?" Roman asked. "I thought Tej said you knew everything about racing man." "No that's Bdawg over here." "I don't know how to drift." I said glaring at Roman. Why? Why did he always have to open his mouth. "You boys are in for a real treat then. You like the quarter mile?" Sean asked me his hick accent starting to get to me a little. "Yes." I said. "You just hang out with Twinkie he'll be you're guide for the city and tonight well you'll learn what drifting is all about my American friends." Neela grinned. "I'm going to race." "If you wish my love. Oh yes we have to hook you up with your cars. You drive for me you have to look good."

We ate a quick dinner then wound up driving to an empty parking lot. Well, not quite empty. It was almost like home except there were more Japanese then Americans with nice pimped out cars. Sean stood next to his ride with a crowd of people who worked with him including Neela. She was talking to an American chic who looked clearly at home. She smiled at me. "Is she taken?" I asked unfortunately allowed. "Not yet but rumor is one of these boys might know where to take her if you know what I mean." "No what does that mean?" "Hey I think you got competition." "Hey now!" I protested. "Well B you opened your mouth."

Sean introduced us to a blur of names. I remembered the girl though her name was Kerri Simpson. She was single thus far. I was surprised she hadn't been snatched up but as Twinkie said yet. A little competition might do them some good. Neela and she seemed to be good friends. So I'd have to get in good with Neela to get to know her.

Believe me I had not forgotten Mia but maybe Roman was right. I mean I tried to contact Mia a bunch of times. She never returned my calls. "All right ladies and gentlemen these two newbies need a lesson in drifting. They're racers but they've never done before. So first they're gonna watch what is it Twinkie?" Sean asked. "Someone wants to race the DK tonight." "Oh yeah well I'm not racing. tonight. You know that." "I know but he was a friend of Han's." "Bring him over here."

My heart skipped as Dominic Toretto walked over to Sean and shook hands. "Race for pink slips?" He asked him. "You know him B?" Roman asked me. "I might." Dom heard me. He walked over to me and socked me one right in the stomach. Several girls looked surprised. Neela looked amused. I couldn't read her friends expression but that may have been because I was also slightly starting to see stars. Dom has a mean punch. I punched him back in the jaw. He looked surprised. He punched me back.

"You bastard! You left her and she was pregnant." "Who?" "WHO? YOU MEAN YOU'VE forgotten her already? Asshole!" Dom punched me in the stomach. "Did you just say she was pregnant." I gasped. "I liked the way you sound surprised." He stopped punching me. "She didn't tell you?" "Tell me what? We haven't been in contact at all she blocked my cell or changed hers refused all mail from me with big fat return to sender now what's this about being pregnant?" I demanded.

"You're Dom?" Roman asked. "Yeah who are you?" Dom asked. "My best friend Roman Pierce." I said. "Best friend huh I thought I was yours." He punched me again. A couple of guys snickered. I punched him back. "Now can you two talk like gentleman or what?" Neela asked stepping between us.

"This asshole got my sister pregnant and left her." "I didn't know she was pregnant she stopped talking to me I even came by the house but you had left her and she was pissed off at me." I said. "I sent her money." "That's not what she wanted." "No she needed the father of her son there." "I have a son." "Yeah and he looks like you." "What's her cell number? Will she answer." "I'll make her. Hold the race we'll still do it but next round." Sean nodded.

Editor's note: bettter or worse than the first chapter? let me know!


	3. Communication non exsistant

Chapter 3 

"You know this is no quarter mile race." Sean told Dom after they'd gotten in their cars. "I've got nothing but time." Dom replied. "Good man." "Ready three two one!" Neela and Kerri started them off both of them shooting a gun at the same time. I was going to watch some of it. But first I had my phone in my hand ready to dial Mia's cell number. Dom had given me the number and strict instructions to talk to Mia. Roman looked at me. "Well are you gonna? I just don't want to see your guts splattered all over the place." Roman said. "She won't talk to me." I said. "Give it a try man it can't hurt. Then tell Dom she won't maybe he can make her." "He can make her talk to me but that won't mean she'll listen to me." I said.

I dialed Mia's cell number. "Mia please please be home." For a change I did not get, "you have reached the wrong number if you feel this recording is in error please hang up and try you're call again." I usually ended up having to buy a new phone after that. "Hello?" Said a soft voice. I froze. It was my son. He had to be what three now? "Zach baby who is it?" Mia called. "Who?" He asked. "Is Mia there?" I asked. Now would not be a good time to tell him Zach son I'm your father. Somehow I didn't think he'd understand all that. "Mama for you." He said. "Mia hello?" I said. "How did you get my number you insensitive jerk!" Mia shouted. "Mia. By the way when were you going to tell me I had a child? When he was eighteen or never." "Well I didn't want him to turn out like you." Mia said. "Oh very funny. Mia I need to talk to you." "What's there to talk about?" She demanded and hung up.

Roman looked at me. "What?" I snapped. "Damn dude I could hear her all the way from here. She take any Midol lately?" Roman asked. "How do you know what that is?" "I've had a serious relationship before I did learn some things about women maybe not all things but something's." "Mia pick up the damn phone." "Brian what do you want?" Mia snapped. I could tell she was close to tears. "To talk to you damn it I love you." I said. Click. Funny reactions I love you can get from a person. I dialed her number again.

"Mia! Answer!" "You've reached Mia and Zach and we're not in right now or mommy can't get to the phone so please leave her a message cause she's too busy to talk." Beep. "Mia! I know you're there answer the damn phone and don't block my number either." I shouted. Roman gave me a look as I redialed the number. "What?" I snapped. "Cool it B maybe you need the Midol." Roman suggested. "Very funny." "What is?" Mia asked. She actually answered her phone. "Roman Pierce." "Hi!" Roman said into the phone. "Am I some joke to you Brian?" Mia demanded. "No." "Whose Roman Pierce?" "A good friend of mine from Miami." "Yeah did you turn on him to?" Mia demanded. "No. Mia I." Click. I looked up.

The race was over. Dom and the drift king had tied. They were shaking hands. Dom talked to a couple of the ladies including Kerri. "Where's your car?" He asked her. Kerri walked over to a silver and blue gorgeous looking car. "Nissan Silva." Kerri told him. "Do you race it?" Dom asked her. "Sometimes." "Are you any good?" Kerri just smiled mysteriously. "I might have to race you sweetheart." "Anytime any place." "Whoo." Neela walked over to her laughing. "Hey love birds. I got your cars that you will represent me in." DK said walking over to us.

"Sounds good to me man." Dom walked beside me. "So Brian Brian Brian. My man did you call her?" Dom asked me. "Yes she hung up on me fifteen times!" I said. "Dude I think it was more like twenty." Roman said backing me up. "I'll call her and talk to her. I'll see if I can't talk any sense into her. Right now holy mother of god they hooking you up right. All I get to deliver in is my GTO 1967? What is that crap?" Dom asked. Sean laughed. "That is a nice car my friend. American muscle but still hot. And these these are beauties." Neela handed us each a set of keys. "Gentleman your cars." She said.

"Check this out she sure is pretty." I said looking at mine. "350 Z." "Not just any old three fifty Z she has been designed for top performance in the street racing and dealing world my friends." Sean said. "Oh my God." I popped up the hood of my car. Roman let out a low whistle. "There's at least fifteen thousand in there brah." Roman said. "Thirty we like to keep our drivers up to speed." "Where's my car?" Roman asked. "You're looking at it." It was an American car but it was another Corvette. It looked almost like the old car except it was in blue. "Oh man this car certainly does belong to me." Roman said stepping into his ride. "Pop the hood." Sean told him. Roman got out and lifted it up.

"Nice!" I looked over at Dom who had dialed Mia's number from his cell phone. "Mia you'll never guess who in the world who I have standing next to me who wants to talk to you." Dom said. "I'm not talking to anybody unless they're Johnny Depp and Brian O Conner is not." Mia said. "Mia please talk to him." Dom said. "Why? He can't come to my front door?" Mia asked. "Well seeing as how he's in Tokyo that might be just a little hard to arrange and he hasn't had your address so don't give him shit Mia. Look I'm arranging a flight for you and your son to come in to Tokyo in three days. I'll come in at an agreed time and if you're there you're there. If you're not Brian only owes you the responsibility to your kid both of yours. Yours and his." Dom said. "Fair enough call me with the details later Dom me and Zach are going to bed." Mia hung up. I sighed. "She'll come." "How do you know?" I said. "No faith?" Dom said. "Nope no faith." He socked me one on the arm. "Ow." I said punched him back. "Gentleman the DK wants you to come to his club tonight. Not his but as his guest." Neela said. "You'll be following me." Twinkie said. "Got it." We got into our cars.


	4. Communications Breakthrough

Chapter 4

Dom and I drove to the Tokyo International Airport. I was nervous. I wasn't sure if she'd actually show. If she didn't I'd send her child support that much I knew. But there was so much I wanted to tell her ask her forgiveness and yeah get to know my son. Hey I was a responsible guy how the hell do you think I got a job as a cop? Shaking these thoughts from my head I followed him to the arrival gate. Security was really tight we had been searched at least four or five times. Or maybe that was just because I was with Dom. Hey his rep spreads whereever he goes.

I watched as her flight touched down. Was she on the plane? Was she mad. Would she even let me hold my son? Or ignore me? If she was going to ignore me then what the bloody hell was the point in her coming to see me? Oh wait I know. To see Dom not me. I watched for her. She was holding someone small in her arms and was one of the last people off the plane. I twitched. He even looked like me. I was amazed.

"Dom!" Mia cried and hugged him first. Go figure. Zach woke up and said, "Uncle Dom?" He asked. Dom held him and hugged him. "Hey handsome. You got you're daddies good looks." Dom said. Mia scowled. "Look I'll watch Zach for the evening Mia I just want you and Brian to go out have a good time." Dom said. I nodded. Mia shook my hand. Ouch. "Zach honey this is your father." Mia said. "Daddy?" Zach asked me. I held out my arms. He shoved them away. I tried but managed to fail not looking hurt. "Try again Brian he's shy." Mia ordered. I had to try three times before he would come to me he finally did. He rested his head on my shoulder and I carried him out to the cars.

Dom took Zach from me. "You need money B?" He asked me. "No I've saved up several thousand from races." I said. Mia snorted. I looked at her. "Now that's not lady like." I teased her. "Yes well whoever said I was a lady?" Mia demanded. Dom rolled his eyes. "Okay have fun momma and dada we're going to escape and do real man things like drink." Dom said jokingly. "Not one sip of beer I mean it." Mia said. "I know I know hey I'm not looking to get arrested again or close to. I cover my tracks carefully. Night love birds." Dom buckled the kid into a carseat he had bought for this purpose the other day. We had gone after I had made two deliveries. Twinkie said I might get another call tonight but he'd try to call Roman first since he knew what was going on.

I opened Mia's door. "There's a start on your way to repentence." Mia said. "Way to repentence for what? I didn't know I had a son. YOU wouldn't speak to me. I loved you Mia I was willing to give up my badge and my livilood for YOU." I shouted. "I liked Brian Earl Spillner." "Same guy just last name difference." "No! You were responsible a cop you weren't in as big as I know you've got. Brian I know I'll have to worry about the cops you getting caught. Please." Mia said. "Why don't I take you to dinner on a date and we'll see what happens from there? Can I kiss you?" I asked her. "Maybe." Mia was close to tears now. "Come on. I'll get you and little Zach set up at my place he'll have the best of everything." I said. Mia looked downcast. "Maybe." "Give it a try." "Well see." Mia said. "Now drive."

I did. It was hard to resist her. "You like foreign foods right?" I asked her. "Wrong." "Oh good they serve American foods. Plus I know the best place to shop for hard to find American food that you love." I bragged. Mia hid a smile. "Twinkie recomended it." I said as we pulled into a resteraunt. Mia gasped. A vallet took the keys to the car. I looked at him and gave him a ten. "If she's missing or harmed in any way shape or form my boss and I will be both very displeased. I will have to do something about it. Is that clear." "Yes Mr. O Conner. The hostess will serve you now and your lady." The Vallet took the car. We were seated at our own private booth which is hard to get at this kind of resteraunt. Mia looked at me. "Can you afford this?" Mia asked. "My racing skills have improved since you've seen me plus I'm a hired hand around here. They know who my boss is." "I'm not sure I like that Brian." Mia said. "That's a choice you're going to have to make." I said. "I know." She whispered.

It took her ten minutes but then she was ready to order. "Okay Brian what do you want to know? And yes I have DNA test prooving the child's yours." Mia said. "Mia I wanted to be with you. I really did but you stopped picking up the phone wouldn't tell me anything it hurt Mia. I didn't want to break up the team. I loved the team in fact my boss was concerned about me going native." I said. "Would you have?" Mia asked. "Given the chance yes." I replied. "So how have you been?" I asked her. "Lonely scared and lonely. Got another Vince on my hands but kinder. He's my neighbor Karl. He loves Zach and Zach loves him. I don't love him and have no interest. But he's there right before the power goes out or I run out of food or my boss tries to screw with my wages. I don't B I'm scared." Mia said. "I know you are. I am too but we can make this work. Give me one month to proove that I love you and I can take care of you and love our son." I pleaded. Mia looked at me. "Where have you been this last year Brian?" Mia asked. "In Miami. The cops tracked me down it was jail or help them. So I helped them and worked with Monica and Roman Pearce on the project." I said. "Monica. Was she pretty?" Mia asked sullenly. "Yes but not as gorgeous as you are I think I may just have to take you home she never got that priveledge." Mia smiled a little. "All right one month. I know you deliver products so I'll have to expect calls of that nature and things. But I want time with you Brian. I demand it." "And our son. And alone adult time." I promised. "Take me home?" Mia asked. "Sure thing sweety."

I took her to my place. It was a small apartment but I didn't need anything big or fancy well not yet. I showed Mia around. I had bought childs toys appropriate for Zach, books, and had even childproofed the house. That was too cover up how nervous I really was. I even had the plastic cover things for plugs in the walls not being used and door handle thingys. Mia was impressed I could tell. I had a little walker and stuff. "Wow. Thanks Brian." Mia whispered. "You're welcome." She kissed me. "Do you want me to make you a bed on the couch and you can sleep with Zach?" I asked her. "No I'll join you. Dom can watch the kid for tonight. He's done it before. I trust him." She laid down on the bed next to me. "I love you Mia." "I love you too." She whispered.


	5. Educating My son

Chapter 5

Twinkie called me on the cell. "We have a job for you. Roman's out and so are our other drivers. Deliver this and you will get paid today." Twinkie said. Mia rolled over. "Who is it Brian?" She asked. "Da Mom?" Zach came into our room. "Hey sweetie." Mia picked him up. "Sure." I memorized the address of where to drop off the "package." I hung up the phone. "Brian?" Mia asked. "I have another run." I said. "Brian again?" Mia pouted. "I'm sorry babe look it'd be alot worse if I had to be at an office job and had to leave now." I pointed out. "I guess I just worry about you keep your cell phone on." Mia said. "Hey we made it through one week. Hey son." I kissed Zach on the cheek and held him. "Dad's gotta run but I'll be back."  
I pulled up to the resteraunt where I told Twinkie I'd meet him. He handed me an envelope of cash and the other package wrapped in a box. "Good luck B I'll give you a call when I can." Roman pulled up behind me. "Hey brah come to the bar with me when you get done ok? We haven't seen each other since we got here and there are some fine woman here in Japan let me tell ya." Dom was inside eating breakfast he waved to me and then walked out of the back door of the place.

Two blocks into my drive I noticed the same car had been following me. I went the wrong way deliberately to test my theory. Undercover cop car. Figured. Maybe I was being set up or tested in some way or maybe someone had been watching me to closely either way I had to loose the asshole. I did. It took me four city blocks way out of the way but I lost him and anybody else who might be on me. I delivered the package. I never said a word to the person i was working with but handed him it quietly and left.

I met Roman at the bar. "Hey what's going on playa? Think Mia will let you escape to the club for an hour?" Roman asked. "I don't know maybe." I said. I was really thinking, "I doubt it." "Come to the races tonight at least? Dom and Kerri are racing each other." I nodded. I got home kind of late around seven in the evening. Mia looked a little upset but she didn't say anything. "Sorry it took awhile what'd did you and Zach do?" "Well we found a public park to play at and I learned a little Japanese." Mia said giving me a kiss. "Oh yeah?" I said smiling. "Yeah. It wasn't too bad I didn't know you'd be gone so long. Supper's on the table I made it." Mia said. "Okay good." I got plate of food. "There's going to be a race tonight do you want to go?" I asked her. "I just put Zach to bed I'll stay but you go have fun." Mia said. She put on the TV. I sighed. We still had a lot of issues to deal with.

Just as I was grabbing my keys Zach began to cry. Mia was still sound asleep so I grabbed Zach. I left Mia a note and I took him to the races. Dom and Roman were already there with five or six girls clustered around them. Dom gave me a look. "Don't tell Mia you bought Zach to this. Come here little guy." Dom said taking him. I took him back from Dom when the race was going to start.

Neela walked over to me. "Playing baby-sitter huh?" She asked me. "Yeah." "Whose this?" Neela asked. "My son Zach." I said. "Awe he's cute. How's he liking Japan?" Neela asked. "I think better than his mother." I said. "Your wife didn't come?" Neela asked. "Uh girlfriend we're trying to make it work and she didn't feel up to it." "Shame you should get her back into it." Neela said. She took Zach from me and began to play with him. He fell asleep on her shoulder and she handed him back to me. Dom and Kerri raced first. It was over in a blur he beat her by about five seconds but he still won. He walked over to me. "Hey Brian you up for a challange?" Neela took Zach from me and I raced Dom. He beat me. I was going to have to work on that. Zach and I got in about two in the morning. Mia tossed in the bed she hadn't woken up at all. I put him in his crib threw out the note and fell asleep watching TV.


	6. The Gang Returns Part 1

Chapter 6

Mia decided to come with me to the races in the evening. I was actually going to race tonight which may have been why she decided to come. She held Zach in her arms and seemed to be getting along with Neela and Kerri which I was relieved with. I was going to race Dom first and then I was going to race DK himself. I was so going to loose both races. Or maybe not.

Kerri walked over to me. "I hear you're pretty good with the wheel." She said.

"I might be why?" I asked.

"I'll race you after you race Dom and Sean." She replied.

"Hey baby." Twinkie told her.

Kerri rolled her eyes and walked back to Neela and Mia. Twinkie followed her. I hid a smile.

"You ready to face Dom brah?" Roman asked.

"You bet."

"Yeah and next he's going to say he was born ready. I'll steal beat your ass bro." Dom said.

"That's a possibility. I've never done drifting before." I said.

"That's just sad missing out man." Sean said.

Dom and I got into our cars. Mia looked like she didn't know who to cheer for. I beat Dom by about five seconds. He came out acting all mad and his fists raised.

"My boy is learning!" Dom crowd. The girls crowded around us but I found Mia and put my arms around her. She smiled. "Go da." Zach said. "It took ten minutes to teach him go. He liked dad alot." Mia replied. "That's my son." I said hugging him. He shied away from me and clung to Mia.

"Remind me though. I do owe you a punch later." Dom said.

I raced Sean next. He killed me. He was good. Very good.

"Trained by the best." Twinkie told us after as we all rode in Roman's car to get a bite to eat.

"Han." He said.

"Yeah Han was a cool guy he was the one who trained me." Dom said.

"Besides dad you mean?" Mia interjected.

"Yeah. He taught me things I never knew exsisted. Yo hold up. Brian is that Leon?" Dom asked me.

Mia looked up.

"Oh my god it is Leon." She ran up to him out of the car.

"Mia!" I got Zach out of the car seat and followed suit. Dom right behind me.

"I ought to knock you over the head for not telling me where you were." Dom said.

"Um well Letty's here too man. She's in the bathroom." Leon said flinching.

Letty walked out of the bathroom. She saw Dom and fled.

Dom stared at where she had been like she was a ghost.

"When did Letty get here?" Dom asked.

"Same time I left Miami to come here." Leon said coolly.

"How is she?" Dom asked.

"Well by the looks of things now shocked and scared man." Leon said.

"Why?" Dom demanded.

"She'll have to tell you herself man." Leon said.

"Will she even talk to me?" Dom wondered.

Leon shrugged. I looked at Mia who looked at me half smiling half confused.

Dom walked out as the others came in. "Where are you going?" Mia called after him. "Out." Dom snarled. Mia backed off she grabbed me.

"Let's just get something to eat." She said. By the time we had ordered Leon had met Twinkie and Roman. Leon explained where he knew us from.

"You were a cop." Twinkie said.

"Was being key word there." Mia defended me. "She let my brother go for his career and it sunk." Mia said.

"I guess. We don't like cops. " Twinkie said.

"Neither do I and he's not a cop." Roman growled.

"Honest I swear it you can call Bilkins and ask him." I said.

"Bilkins?" Twinkie asked.

"The FBI who wanted Brian's ass." Roman said.

"How come they let you go?" Twinkie demanded.

"Because I escaped part of their promise/plan plus helped them get Monica an agent out of trouble. She was in over her head." I said.

"Just like you were hey B? Couldn't give us up could you?" Leon asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why?" Twinkie asked.

"Cause they're my family." I replied. We began to eat.


	7. The Gang part II Letty and Leon surprise

Chapter 7

The Gang Returns Part II

I drove with Dom to go see Letty. Mia begged me not to go I heard her say something about she was sick and then Dom yelled at her for her to lie down. Mia began crying. I tried to comfort her but then Dom dragged me out the door. Zach was crouching over Mia when I left. I'd have to make up for her.

"What the deal Dom my girlfriend's upset and you just expect me to do what you say?" I demanded as we got into his car.

"She's fine she'll get over it." Dom said.

Me? I wasn't so sure.

We drove up to Leon and Letty's apartment which was smaller. Twinkie was saying that Sean might consider to hire them but he wouldn't garentee it.

Dom knocked on the door. Letty was sitting on the couch watching TV. Leon had answered the door. He was covered in something which told me he had been in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey guys come on in."

Letty didn't run but she folded her arms and didn't say anything. She folded her arms across the chest which I had noticed had gotten bigger.

"Letty I need to talk to you." Dom said.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Brian and Leon." Letty said.

"Letty I'm sorry I knew we shouldn't have done it without Jess but baby I wanted that load and I let my ego get in the way of safety of us safety of the team. I blew it." Dom said.

"Brian still a cop?" Letty demanded.

"Nope gave that up cold Turkey." I joked. Letty glared at me.

"Hey why don't you two stay for dinner I'm making patatoes." Leon said.

"Sure." Dom said.

"We don't have enough plates." Letty muttered.

"Yeah and I should get back to Mia." I said.

"Mia's here?" Letty asked me startled.

"Yes."

"I'll get some plates." Leon said.

"When did she get here? So you know about your son?" Letty asked.

"Yes and he's taking care of his mistake." Dom said.

"It wasn't a mistake." I interjected. Letty looked amused for about a second.

She picked up a trash can and threw up in it.

"Letty what's the matter with you?" Dom demanded.

"I'm pregnant. And it's Leon's. When we left we went down to Mexico and for awhile tried to be more then friends. It didn't work and neither did the condoms. We discovered we can't be more then friends." Letty said.

"And you're pregant." Dom said.

"With Leon's child." I supplied.

Dom punched Leon as he came out of the kitchen and walked down the steps and drove off.

"He'll be back. If he wants to work things out he'll be back."

"Now we'll have enough plates." Leon observed. Letty rolled her eyes and laid back down on the couch.

I sat there in an ackward silence. I really didn't know what to say.

"Um congradulations. I guess. What'll you do with the baby?" I asked her.

"Well I found out a month to late to do anything really. But it's going to be sent to my parents and Leon is going to send them child support money. I'm going back to the United States to give birth to my child. Leon is going to come visit and then I don't know where he's going."

"Hey I miss the team. I know some stuff broke us up but we're stronger than that. I say have the baby in Tokyo make everyone fly to us and have us all raise the child." Leon said.

"What a fucked up child that is going to be."

"Well it's better then never seeing my own son again. I'm calling V."

"Don't you dare!" Letty said. Leon was dialing with his gleam in his eye.

"Come on girl Zach and your son or daughter could be raised by the team and together." I said.

Dom knocked on the door his fist banging.

"LETTY damn it let me in I love you."

I got off my chair and opened the door.

"She let me let you in." Mia stood behind Dom. Letty got up and hugged her. She held Zach for a few moments and still she ignored Dom.

Dom handed Zach to Mia and kissed Letty. Leon walked out and smiled.

"Vince says don't you dare and he's on his way. He's going to find Jesse first." Leon said.

"All right all right get off me hot stud." Letty said but she was smiling sort of. Mia looked around at us all. I put my arm around her. Leon served out the plates and we began to eat.

Letty broke the silence. "All right all right. I'll let the team raise my son. But on one condition." Letty said.

"What's that?" Mia asked her.

"I haven't thought of it yet. But when I do I'll let you know."

Editor's note: thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them. Also should the team stay in Tokyo or start their empire again in the states I'm going to mull on it and I need to take a poll:) let me know when you review!


	8. The Gang reuinted Part III

Chapter 7

The Gang Reunites Part III

I looked up in time to see Dom sneaking a look at Letty who had rolled over in her sleep. They had been seeming friendlier during the flight. Dom had even gone to go get Letty some things that she needed but still it wasn't the same. Nothing was. Roman was fussing about some Tokyo bitch into my ear and I was half listening. I had Zach on my lap and Mia was next to me asleep.

I got Mia's and mine luggage. Mia held our sleeping son.

"Man the women in Tokyo are fine I think I might go back brah." Roman said.

"Suit yourself I'm staying here." I said tiredly.

"You don't miss it?" Roman asked me.

"Nah I missed here more."

I took Zach from Mia. Letty was bent over with Dom clutching her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked. Mia looked wide awake now.

"My water broke." Letty moaned.

"Roman take her suitcase I'm going to hail a cab everyone who wants to ride with us had better have everything now let's go." Letty didn't protest as Dom picked her up in his arms.

I picked up our luggage and Mia took Zach from me. She almost matched Dom's pace and it was hard even for me to pick up. Dom shoved some old lady and her husband out of the way of the cab. I apologized.

"Sorry hospital emergency."

"It's amazing she made it through security yo do I have to be there when it comes out?" Roman asked.

"You mean when she gives birth to the child." I said.

"Yeah." Roman muttered.

"Probably not. All that will go in is Leon or Dom or both." I wondered how that would go down.

Dom went in with Letty sure enough. Leon stayed out in the hallway. Mia forced her way in there as well. Roman, Leon and I sat in awkward silence in the waiting room.

"Does it bother you that he's in there?" I asked Leon.

Leon shrugged. "Not to bad I mean I might be the father but I have a feeling Dom might be more active in his life then I will."

"You'll be there." I pointed out.

"Yeah but it'll be Letty and Dom I don't want to interfere with that anymore."

"You mean for the sake of your child you won't come around much?" I said sarcastically.

He just looked at me.

I looked up and Vince walked in.

"Hey how she doing?" Vince asked.

"In labor and in pain throwing things she can reach at everyone hey Vince." Mia said.

"Hey well if it isn't the cop." Vince said.

"Don't start our sons asleep and he's not a cop anymore because of us." Mia said softly.

"Well isn't that nice you a family man then? Going to be there for your kid?" Vince snickered. Mia just rolled her eyes frustrated.

"Well at least I know there's no chance of it being yours." I said.

"Hey Jesse's on his way." Vince said.

"Jesse he's alive?" Mia said faintly.

"Yeah he recovered well he just he was disappointed everyone took off."

"I know so am I." Mia replied.

Dom came out a little while later. "Leon your son is born come and see him. You're his father." Dom said.


	9. Items of Business

Chapter 8

Taking Care of Business

Editor's note: hey thanks for the reviews and trust me the gang aren't getting out of cars or racing. hell no. but thanks for the reviews i preciate them.

Dom and I left the girls in the hospital. Letty couldn't leave yet and in any case if Mia needed anything there was always Leon or Vince to go make a run. Jess was driving up from Florida so it would take him awhile to get here. Dom and I were going house hunting. Then he planned on setting up a food store for Mia again to run something and an auto shop. If something came our way to get into street racing again then yes we'd do it. Oh yeah and a very sicken Roman was left at the hospital. He hates them.

"So what do you think of Letty having Leon's baby?" I asked Dom.

"Actually I'm trying not to." Dom grunted.

"Why not you know it's is." I pointed out.

"That doesn't prevent me from loving her or the kid. He's so handsome looks more like his mommy." Dom said.

"Dom come on be real with me."

"Oh okay yeah it sucks. I mean I'd want her first child to be with me." Dom said.

"I'm sorry bro I mean something happened. So how you going to ask Letty out again?" I said.

"Kiss her or something I dunno I mean that's how I asked her out last time."

"I want to marry your sister." I told him.

Dom looked up at me.

"All right all right so an additional thing to help you find a ring for Mia. She'll like that Brian she will. You know I think they're evil and planned this from the beginning who'd have thought Dom Torretto would be a responsible law abiding citizen." Dom muttered.

I looked at Dom. "Are you crazy? First opportunity I get I'm not giving it up." I said.

Dom laughed. "Ah my sister hasn't brainwashed you all the way good. Let's go house hunting and ring hunting. Private underground business of Brian O Conner and Dom Torretto I like it."

"Eh maybe we'll include the rest of the team."

"Oh Letty will raise hell if she's not included she'll find some way to tag the kid along." Dom said looking amused.

"Zach will know too daddy will slowly turn him." I said with a sastisfied look on my face.

"Nice. My dad would have loved this our mom well she hated cars but our old man loved em so she gave up. She told my sister once never try to squash it baby he'll just find some way round it."

"Your mother sounds like she knows what she's talking about."

Dom bought out the newspaper. "You know it's a good thing I know California like the back of your hand."

"That worries me you can't even see the back of your hand." I teased him.

"Hey I washed and showered today so shut up B." Dom punched me on the arm.

"Ok 2122 Weston St." Dom said.

"Weston we passed that one genius."

"Yeah I guess we did. Come on. The ad says it's a project house." Dom said.

We pulled up to it.  
"Yeah no shit we'd have to put a bunch of and I mean a bunch of additions." I said sighing disgustedly.

"You and I could do it. Leon and Vince aren't so good with handy work unless it's cars." Dom said.

"Well I guess they could supervise." I said slyly.

"I don't think this is the right place to fit everybody we'd have to build several rooms and I don't know about you but I'd rather spend my time working on cars."

Dom and I must have looked at about twenty different houses.

Finally we came across another one close to our old neighborhood. It had enough bedrooms and it was far away enough without arousing suspicion plus there was a property nearby that could be turned into a store/mechanic shop. Dom and I made the down payment and paperwork on it. By the time we did that it was nearing seven oh clock.

"Well I guess we can tell the rest of them the good news."

We thought it looked like a quiet place we could blend into. Little did we know we'd fit right in.

Dom and I bought food up to the hospital.

"Hey Mia." I said handing Zach a happy meal from McDonalds. "Hey baby." She kissed me.

"You guys find a place?" Mia asked me hopefully as I handed her the food.

"Yes we did and a possible store for you to run." I kissed her and held her for a moment. Strange Vince chose that moment to go look for coffee.

"Ok that is gross you guys people are already sick in this hospital as it is. They don't want to see you two sharing germs." Jesse said walking up to us.

"Jesse!" Mia hugged him he returned it.

"He treating you right?" Jesse said looking right at me.

Mia nodded happily.

I smiled. "It's good to see you man. What happened to you?" I asked him.

Jesse sat down and waved high to Zach.

"That is a long and dark tale sit down this may take awhile." Jesse said with a smile. We sat in the waiting room chairs which are never comfortable and listened to Jesse. Roman included.


End file.
